Aomine-kun, ternyata kaulah
by nawanawal
Summary: minna, ini ff pertamaku. pertama kalinya upload di funfiction. Aomine-kun pokoknya so sweet :* Author sangat mengharap fav dan review agar semangat menulis author tinggi.
1. Chapter 1

Aku berjalan tak tentu arah. Argh cowok itu sungguh menyebalkan. Aku sudah terlalu sering dibuat kesal olehnya. Hari ini Aomine-kun bolos latihan lagi. Aku akui dia itu memang hebat, tapi aku tak suka akan kesombongannya. Dari lantai dua gedung utama Akademi Touou ini, aku dapat melihat Aomine sedang menaiki tangga. Aku sangat kesal karena ia menaiki tangga gedung sebelah. Rasanya ototku sudah tertimbun asam laktat, tapi begitu melihat Aomine...

"Aomine-kun" aku memanggilnya dengan nada naik

Aomine hanya menoleh sebentar padaku dan melanjutkan tidur siangnya di atap ini. Aku sudah benar-benar naik darah. Aku yang berkacak pinggang ini tak diacuhkan olehnya. Sambil memikir siasat agar Aomine mau latihan, aku jalan mondar-mandir sebentar. Kulihat lagi si Aomine, aku tersenyum licik setelahnya. Aku berjalan mengendap-endap kearahnya. Aku meniup telinganya pelan, otomatis Aomine bangun. Aku tersenyum kegirangan. Aku berdiri dengan bangga. Aomine pun berdiri, aku harus mengatur sudut elevasi kepalaku hingga tumpul karena Aomine tinggi sekali. Selisih beberapa detik angin datang. Angin menyingkap rokku dengan tidak sopannya. Argh... Tangan kekar Aomine menahan rok ku. Aku tahu kalau Aomine bermaksud baik.

"Ao..."

"Ah merepotkan saja"

"Hentai.."

"He?"

Aku meninggalkan Aomine tanpa berkata-kata lagi. Aku merasa sangat kesal karena terlalu sering dibuat naik darah olehnya. Aku tak menghiraukan langit yang berwarna abu-abu itu. Aku terus saja berlari di daratan Tokyo menuju Seirin. Di saat-saat seperti ini, hanya Tetsuya yang bisa mengertiku. Bruss begitu saja hujan menyerbuku tanpa ampun. Argh sial, seragamku sudah transparan karena basah. Begitu sampai di gedung olahraga, semua yang ada di gedung itu menatap kearahku. Tanganku masih saja menutupi bagian depanku yang sudah transparan ini. Wajar, anak seumuran mereka sedang Hentai-hentainya.

"Tetsuya-kun" aku memanggil nya

"Momoi?" Tetsuya memandangku melongo

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Riko menghampiriku

"Aomine"

"Ha? Bukannya tak masalah bila kau bertengkar dengan cowok lain. Kuroko yang kau cintai kan sudah disini?" Kagami begitu saja menyeletuk.

Aku merasa kesal, begitukah anggapan orang-orang terhadapku? Tetsuya itu sahabatku yang paling aku sayangi. Ia mengerti perasaan wanita. Tidak seperti Ahomine ataupun Bakagami. Tetsuya menepuk bahuku, ini event favoritku. Aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang Tetsuya yang membludak.

"Sudahlah Momoi, besok juga pasti hubunganmu dan Aomine membaik" kata Tetsuya

"Begitulah caranya menenangkan gadis yang sedang sedih" ucap Hyuga kepada Kagami. Mitobe mendukung ungkapan Hyuga dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ha? Aku belajar tentang wanita pada Kuroko?" ucap Kagami dengan suara lantang yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Momoi, seragammu basah kuyup. Kau ganti dulu ya. Ini pakai dulu kaosku. Bakagami, kau antarkan Momoi" ucap Riko

"Ah, tidak usah repot Riko-chan. Aku bisa menemukan ruang ganti sendiri" aku menolak halus

"Maaf Momoi, justru aku yang akan merepotkanmu. Si bodoh Kagami ini, akan mengantarmu ke ruang ganti dengan berjalan tangan" ucap Riko

"Ha? Kau jahat sekali? Kau sadar berapa jauhnya dan ada beberapa anak tangga?" sahut Kagami

"Aku serahkan Kagami padamu Momoi" ucap Riko lalu meninggalkan kami

Aku merasa konyol. Biasanya saat berjalan bersama orang lain, yang aku pandang kepalanya saat aku menoleh kesamping. Kini yang aku lihat sepasang kaki kekar. Riko benar-benar keras sebagai pelatih, haruskah aku meniru tekhnik ini dan menerapkan di Akademi Touou? Si Kagami berjalan dengan bersuara-suara. Aku tahu itu akal-akalannya saja agar aku mengasihaninya. Tapi, si bodoh Kagami ini benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Aomine. Mereka sama-sama kekar. Gaya permainan mereka pun sama. Aku berhenti sejenak, begitu pula Kagami. Aku jongkok agar paling tidak aku tak membungkuk untuk berbicara dengannya. Kagami menatapku dengan senyum, senyum yang mengingatkanku akan senyum Aomine. Tapi Aomine yang dulu, sebelum ia menjadi urakan seperti sekarang. Entah mengapa aku menjadi terbayang-bayang akan Aomine.

"Hey" Kagami mengagetkanku dari lamunan

"he?"

"Kami-sama onegai..."

"Kau berdoa apa?"

"Agar kau berbaik hati" ucap Kagami dengan tampang seperti anak kecil

"Sudahlah, berjalan saja. Dimana ruang gantinya?"

"Arigato, ayo aku antar kau. Kau ada apa dengan Aomine? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli?"

"Sudahlah cerita saja, mungkin aku bisa menyarankan sesuatu"

"Aomine itu hentai"

"Ha? Apa yang dia perbuat?"

"Ia memegang..."

"Pantatmu?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Sedari tadi kau memeganginya terus, wah aku kagum dengan Aomine. Dia sungguh berani. Dimana dia melakukannya?"

"Atap sekolah"

"Argh, aku kira dimana? Itu sih bisa saja kebetulan"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Normalnya kan..." Kagami membisikkan kalimat terusan kepadaku. Aku merinding mendengarnya. Apakah cowok SMA semuanya hentai?

"Terus maksudnya kebetulan"

"Argh, aku kira cewek kawaii sepertimu sering membaca manga"

"Apa hubungannya dengan manga?"

"Kan sudah biasa terjadi saat cowok dan cewek sedang di atap sekolah, terus rok si cewek tersingkap angin dan si cowok mencoba menahan"

"..."

Aku dan Kagami berjalan lagi dengan cara yang normal. Aku memergoki Kagami menoleh kearahku dengan wajah memerah. Mungkin saja ia sama hentainya dengan Aomine. Aku mempercepat langkahku. Akhirnya, aku dan Kagami tiba di lokasi. Langkahku tertahan sejenak saat tangan kekar Kagami mengelus rambut pinkku. Kemanakah perginya sifat kekanak-kanakannya? Aku merasa dejavu, aku teringat lagi akan dulu Aomine mengelus rambutku. Aku meninggalkan Kagami tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

Aku mengeringkan badanku dengan handuk yang diberi Tetsuya. Wangi sekali, aku pun mengenakan kaos bergambar Teddy Bear di bagian dada. Argh, kenapa sesak sekali. Begitu sampai di gedung lagi, semuanya menganga memelototiku.

"Beruangnya?" ucap si muka kucing

"hiks...hiks..." Riko terlihat depresi di sudut gedung

Aomine datang menjitaki anggota Tim Basket Seirin satu persatu, sejak kapan Aomine berada disini? Aomine melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkan pada tubuhku. Riko marah-marah tak jelas pada para anggota tim basket Seirin.

"Minna, marathon" ucap Riko

"Ha?" sahut seluruh anggota tim Seirin

Semuanya meninggalkan kami berdua di gedung ini. Aku langsung gugup. Aku sampirkan jaket ini pada pemiliknya. Ia menyampirkan jaket itu lagi padaku. Aku hanya memandangnya memohon penjelasan. Ia membuang muka dariku.

"Pakai saja jaketku"

"Harus?"

"Aku tak tega melihat beruang itu" Aomine berkata demikian sambil menatap kearah gambar teddy bear di bajuku.

"Hentai"

Aomine mengusap rambutku, ia mengeluarkan handuk berwarna biru tua dengan cekatan setelahnya. Ia mengandukkan handuk biru tuanya kekepalaku. Ia mencoba mengeringkan rambutku. Aku masih saja menatap wajah Aomine, ia membalas tatapanku dengan senyumannya. Dejavu, aku teringat saat dulu kami masih kecil. Ini senyum Aomine yang aku rindukan.

"Ayo pulang Momoi"

"Hm..." Aku mengangguk.

Aku dan Aomine berjalan kaki menuju apartemen kami. Iya, apartemen kami. Aku dan Aomine tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Bukannya kami bertetanggaan flat, tapi memang kami tinggal dalam satu apartemen yang sama. Tak ada teman kami yang mengetahui hal ini. Tou-san dan kaa-sanku mempercayakan ku pada Aomine. Tou-san Aomine pun demikian. Aku merogoh tasku untuk mencari kunci. Lagi-lagi Aomine membuka pintu sebelum aku melakukannya, langsungsaja Aomine menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa itu. Seperti biasa, aku yang melepaskan sepatunya. Aku sangat menyukai wajah Aomine yang sedang tertidur, terlihat sangat polos. Aku memasak monja malam ini.

Selesai memasak aku mandi sebentar, aku melepas jaket milik Aomine. Ini bau khas Aomine-kun. Entah mengapa, aku merasa nyaman dan sangat nyaman saat mencium bau ini. Aku melipat jaket itu dan menaruhnya di kamar Aomine. Aku melihat buku yang menarik perhatianku di meja belajar Aomine. Seperti buku agenda, aku saja terheran-heran. Cowok seperti Aomine punya agenda? Aku membuka agenda itu meski tanpa izin. Ha? Ini mungkinkah? Ini buku harian Aomine? Hati nuraniku masih berkata-kata agar aku tak membaca isi agenda itu. Argh lebih baik aku mandi saja daripada nanti terayu oleh iblis.

Setelah berbusana kembali, aku merasakan perutku berdemonstrasi meminta diisi. Aku berjalan menuju ruang makan, Aomine sudah terbangun rupanya. Ia sudah menyantap monja itu tanpa menungguku. Aku sudah memaklumi kebiasaan buruknya. Tapi, yang kulihat kini Aomine terduduk dengan mata memerah. Langsung saja aku memeluknya saat itu juga. Aku bisa merasakan isakannya didadaku. Ada apa dengan Aomine?


	2. chapter2

Masih bisa kurasakan isakannya dalam dekapanku. Aomine bukanlah cowok melankolis. Teramat sulit untuk membuatnya menangis. Bahkah, saat menghadiri pemakaman ibunya, hanya tampang datar yang aku dapat darinya. Aku mengelus pelan rambut biru tuanya itu. Tapi, bila aku ingat-ingat lagi. Memang saat pemakaman tampang Aomine datar, tapi matanya seolah berteriak histeris. Tak mungkin, kini aku menyadari sesuatu. Iya, Aomine berubah semenjak ibunya meninggal setengah tahun yang lalu. Aku sudah mengenal Aomine sejak kecil. Iya, dejavu waktu di gedung olahraga Seirin itu. Itu dejavu saat ia bertingkah manja di depan ibunya. Aomine-kun, bagaimana bisa kau melewati masa-masa sulit itu? Apakah kau ini type cowok tertutup? Bahkan aku saja tak menyadari masa sulit-sulit mu itu. Yang aku bisa lakukan selama ini hanyalah mengomeli kamu karena tingkahmu yang urakan. Aku semakin mengeratkan dekapanku. Dapat aku rasakan, Aomine memeluk pinggangku. Apakah iya sedang teringat mendiang ibunya? Aku melonggarkan pelukanku. Aku tatap wajahnya, ohh polos sekali. Aku mengusap rambutnya pelan dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Aomine-kun, kita makan ya"

"Arigatou"

"hey, belum selesai makan" akupun melepaskan Aomine dari pelukanku. Aku menarik kursi dan menduduki kursi ini.

"Itadakimasu" ucapku mengawali santapan Monja ini

"Momoi, kau jago sekali memasak. Aku suka"

"Baguslah kalau kau suka masakanku" aku membalas pujiannya seraya tersenyum

Setelah selesai makan, aku beranjak dari tempatku duduk. Aomine mencegahku membereskan piring-piring ini. Rupanya ia ingin membereskan piring-piring itu. Kemana Aomine yang urakan? Bila kuperhatikan, Aomine terlihat mahir bekerja di dapur. Jujur, aku merasa bosan bila tak bekerja apapun. Aku berinisiatif menyiapkan baju ganti untuk Aomine. Aku membuka lemari baju Aomine, dan kecewa setelahnya. Mungkin kesalahanku karna aku hanya membereskan kamarnya saja. Lemari Aomine sangat berantakan, akhirnya aku merapikan isi lemari pakaian Aomine. Gletak suara album kenangan yang tebal. Ini album kenangan SMP Teiko, kenapa ada disini? Tanpa pikir panjang aku membuka album kenangan itu, ah kawaii. Aku sedikit mengenang jaman SMP. Iya di foto itu masih kawaii, saat semuanya masih bersama di satu SMP yang sama. Para anggota Kiseki No Sedai.

Jadi teringat masa-masa SMP, teringat akan pertemuanku dengan Aomine. Sebenarnya dulu aku ini anak yang anti sosial, dimana-mana aku selalu menyendiri. Dan sifat anti sosialku ini yang mempertemukan kami kembali. Kembali? Iya kembali, karna sebenarnya aku sudah pernah bertemu Aomine saat kami masih kecil. Ceritanya begini, sore itu aku sedang menyantaikan diriku di atap sekolah. Datanglah Aomine dengan nafas terengah-engah. Setelah tiba, ia memandang kearahku dengan pandangan iba. Aku mengerti maksudnya. Dan Brak, suara pintu terbuka dengan kasar oleh para fans Aomine. Semuanya riuh gaduh, salah satu dari mereka mempertanyakan keberadaan Aomine padaku. Aku hanya menggeleng. Gerombolan itu berlari lagi kebawah, rupanya kini mereka mengalihkan perhatian kearah Kise yang sedang berjalan didekat kolam itu.

Aku membaca buku biologi ini lagi tanpa mengacuhkan Aomine. Bruk Aomine duduk di sebelahku. "Arigatou" ucapnya dengan nada manja. Saat itu aku tahu bahwa dulu aku pernah bermain bersamanya. Seakan memori saat Aomine tersenyum selalu tersimpan di otakku. Aku menata kata-kata untuk memberitahunya bahwa aku dan dia pernah bertemu, tapi pupus saat Aomine bilang "Anata no namae wa nanidesuka?". Argh Aomine telah melupakanku, aku merasa sangat kecewa. Aku memainkan kacamataku sebentar lalu pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Aomine. Iya, aku sadar akan diriku yang tak punya teman. Orang yang aku kenal di SMP hanya Aomine dan Midorima. Tak ada yang lain.

Suatu saat Midorima mengajakku mampir ke rumah temannya. Aku hanya menurut saja. Saat kami sampai di rumah teman Midorima, aku masih saja membaca buku fisika. Saat itu sang tuan rumah mencoba merebut bukuku dan memandangiku dengan pandangan menakutkan. Tubuhnya besar, warna rambutnya ungu, dan namanya Murasakibara. Aku sempat bergidik sebentar karna dipandangi oleh Murasakiara terlalulama. Lalu, ia menyodorkan marsamalowl padaku."Kau boleh memakannya, tapi pinjammi aku bukumu itu" ucapnya. Are? Ha? Tampangnya menakutkan, tapi sikapnya seperti anak kecil. Tak usah diberi marsamalow kalau dia meminjam dengan cara yang baik-baik pasti aku pinjami. Aku menyodorkan buku yang aku pegang kearah Murasakibara. Aku memainkan kacamataku kembali dan mencari buku lainnya di tasku. Tapi... "Hey, ajari aku bagian yang ini. Nanti aku beri juga lolipop mahal ini" Are? Benar-benar kekanak-kanakan.

"Halo minna, aku datang" ucap seseorang dengan nada riang. Ha? Aomine? Bersama dua cowok yang mukanya mirip tapi berbeda warna rambut. Ha? Tak aku sangka, Midorima berteman dengan mereka. Aomine tersenyum lebar kearahku. Aku membuang muka. Aku khawatir bila ia menanyakan namaku lagi dan akhirnya mengetahui kenyataan.

"Ada apa Momo-chin? Kau terlihat khawatir" ucap Murasakibara

"Momo-chin? Nama apa-apaan itu?" ucap Midorima

"Ini nama temanmu inikan? Tertulis di bukunya" ucap Murasakibara dengan nada datar

Aku mencoba merebut buku itu dari tangan Murasakibara, tapi mustahil refleknya bagus sekali. Dan sekali lagi Murasakibara menatapku tajam. Ah apa-apaan, aku takut karena ia menatapku seperti itu. "Sudahlah, ayo kita melihat video ini" ucap Aomine. Ha? Apa? Aku disini seorang perempuan sendiri di antara para laki-laki ini. Video? Video apa? Tidak, jangan-jangan.. "Video pertandingan basket?"ucap Murasakibara dengan nada riang. Aku menjadi lega, ternyata bukan video itu. Aku hanya ikut-ikutan mereka saja menonton video itu. Entah mengapa aku begitu menikmati pertandingan itu meski hanya sebuah video. "Argh Mu-kun, siapa itu yang nomer sebelas? Lengah sedikit saja ia akan kehilangan bolanya" aku berkata sedemikian keras hingga semuanya terdiam saat seorang pemain bernomor punggung 11 itu kehilangan bola. Cowok berambut merah itu mem-pause video itu. Gawat, apakah aku telah merusak suasana ini? Apakah aku menjadi pengganggu diantara mereka?

"Kau hebat juga bisa memprediksi gerakan pemain, coba yang ini. Apa yang akan terjadi?" ucap cowok berambut merah

"Etoo, etoo. Ia terlihat akan melompat, tapi sebenarnya ia hanya ingin mengelabuhi musuhnya"

Cowok berambut merah itu mem-play lagi video itu, dan prediksiku benar. Tiba-tiba Kise menggenggam tanganku erat, aku merasa kebingungan dengan keadaan yang seperti itu.

"Kise? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" ucap ku

"Momo-chi kau ini jahat, aku sudah disini sebelum kau dan Midorima-chi datang" ucap kise

"Ha?" aku menganga selebar-lebarnya

"Habisnya kau terus menerus membaca buku dan tak mengacuhkan keadaan sekitarmu. Aku menjamin bahwa seorang pencopet akan sukses bila menyopetmu yang sedang membaca" ucap Kise

"Jangan remehkan dia" ucap cowok berambut merah

"Kenapa Aka-chi?" gerutu Kise

"Bisakah kalian memperkenalkan diri satu persatu pada calon manager tim kita ini?" ucap cowok berambut merah

"Ha?" sahut seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Apa kalian tak menyadari akan kemampuannya memprediksi gerakan lawan? Kita jadikan ia sebagai manager kita. Jangan sampai orang luar tahu tentang Momo yang bisa memprediksi gerakan lawan, mereka akan meniru kita. Buat mereka cukup mengetahui bahwa Momo adalah manager kita"

"Sudahlah, ladies first" ucap Kise

"Ano, namaku Satsuki Momoi" aku memperkenalkan diriku pada semuanya. Aomine terlihat sudah menyadariku. Sepertinya ia sudah menyadari tentang kenyataan itu.

"Panggilan?" Tanya Kise

"Panggil aku Momoi, tanpa embel-embelan chi ataupun chin" jawabku

Terlihat empat sudut siku-siku di jidat Murasakibara dan Kise.

"Momoi, Perkenalkan aku Ryota Kise. Panggil saja aku Kise"

"Aku Daiki Aomine, kedua temanku ini Seijuro Akashi dan Atsushi Murasakibara" ucap Aomine

"Momoi, aku tak akan memaksamu. Bagaimana? Kau mau jadi manager kami?" Midorima bertanya penuh harap

"Hm, tak apa. Lagipula, aku punya banyak waktu luang"

"Yosh, kita dapat manager yang kawaii" ucap Kise

Aomine menjitak Kise keras-keras, aku saja tak paham apa alasan Aomine menjitak Kise.

"Momo-chin, anak kecil tidak memakai kacamata" ucap Mu-kun

"Maksud Kise bilang kawaii bukan seperti anak kecil" sahut cowok berambut biru. Ha? Aku melupakan keberadaan cowok ini

"Siapa namamu?" aku menyeletuk begitu saja

"Tetsuya Kuroko, salam kenal Momoi-san" ucapnya

"Iya Kuroko-kun, panggil saja aku Momoi"

"Panggil saja aku Tetsuya, tak masalah"

"Itu nama depanmu?"

"Sudahlah, tak apa Momoi. Turuti saja kemauan sang kage" ucap Akashi

"Kage?"

"Iya, dia adalah kage kami. Bayangan kami, para Kiseki No Sedai" ucap Akashi

"Kiseki No Sedai?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepala

"Ha? Kau tak tau akan keberadaan kami yang mendunia? Kemana saja kau ini?" ucap Kise

"Mendunia dengkulmu! Minna, Momoi itu berbeda dari cewek pada umumnya" ucap Midorima

"Yandere? Atau Tsundere?" tanya Kise

"Yandere dan Tsundere itu apa Kise?" tanya Mu-kun polos

Aomine menjitaki Kise dan Mu-kun keras-keras. Aku tertawa melihat tingkah mereka. Memandangi wajah mereka satu persatu, kami saling berlemparan senyum satu sama lain. Duniaku berubah drastis sejak bertemu dengan mereka. Mu-kun menjamu kami dengan makanan berat, hingga membuatku kekenyangan. Aku membuka pintu geser itu, dan duduk di teras. Aku meluruskan kakiku yang kesemutan. Tiba-tiba tangan kekar Aomine sudah memijat kakiku. Aku kaget karenanya. Aku gugup seketika.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Aomine

"Iya, arigatou Aomine-kun"

"Hey, dulu kau memanggilku Daiki"

"Itu dulu..."

"Hey, mengapa kau meninggalkanku tanpa menjawab saat kita bertemu diatap itu?"

"Kau melupakanku"

"Tidak, bahkan aku mengenalmu. Bagaimana tidak? Dari kecil mode rambutmu sama seperti ini. Hanya saja kau tak mengenakan kacamata"

"Maaf aku tak akan memberitahu alasanku mengenakan kacamata"

"Aku juga tidak tanya kok"

"..."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan. Apakah kau benar-benar Satsuki yang pernah aku kenal dahulu"

"Panggil saja aku Momoi. Aku tak ingin semuanya tahu masa lalu kita"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak penting"

"Jahat, ngomong-ngomong bentuk frame kacamatamu mirip dengan milik Midorima"

"Tidak penting, ayo kita masuk. Aku haus Aomine-kun"

Majalah yang terselip di album kenangan ini membuyarkan segala lamunanku. Apa? Ternyata Aomine menyimpan majalah seperti ini. Aku menenteng majalah ini menuju dapur.

"Momoi, kenapa ruangan ini dipenuhi aura hitammu?" tanya Aomine

"Ini" Aku mengangkat tangan kananku

"Kami-sama onegai..."

"Berdoalah agar kepalamu tak bocor karena jitakan hachi..."

"Momoi, kamu sakit?"

Badanku ambruk dan Aomine menangkap tubuhku dengan cepat. Aomine menempelkan punggung tangannya pada jidatku. Tanpa berkomentar, ia merengkuh tubuhku kedalam gendongannya. Aku hanya mengalungkan tanganku pada leher Aomine. Ia membawaku ke kamarku. Ia merawatku dengan baik. Sosok yang seperti ini mengingatkanku pada Midorima. Aku sangat merindukan Midorima untuk saat ini. Kerinduanku pada Midorima terbawa kealam mimpiku.

Aku bermimpi tentang Midorima malam ini. Di dalam mimpi itu, aku dan Midorima berusia 13 tahun. Kami sedang bermain Shogi di halaman belakang rumah Midorima, kakak sepupuku. Brak terdengar suara kasar. Aku dan Midorima menyelidiki apa yang sedang terjadi. Ternyata orang tua kami sedang berbincang-bincang. Tetapi mereka saling bersahutan mulut dengan nada naik.

"Tak ada salahnya bila mereka tahu tentang kebenaran itu" ucap ibuku

"Tidak. Kalau Midorima tak menganggapku lagi bagaimana?" ucap ibu Midorima

"Tidak Ne-chan. Midorima itu anak yang baik. Dia anakku yang baik" ucap ibuku

Aku menoleh kearah Midorima, matanya berkaca-kaca tak mempercayai kenyataan itu. Aku menggenggam tangan Midorima yang sudah sedingin es.

"Tak apakan? Kalau mereka cukup diberi tahu bahwa mereka itu terlahir dari rahim yang sama? Bahwa mereka berbagi ruangan di kandungan istriku?" ucap ayahku

"Argh..." Kakak perempuan ibuku meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Aku dan Midorima kembali ketempat kami bermain shogi tadi. Midorima begitu saja memelukku dengan erat. Ia terisak karena merasa telah dipermainkan oleh orang dewasa. Akupun ikut menangis, aku membalas pelukan Midorima dengan erat. Kakakku, iya Midorima itu saudara kembarku.

"Maaf Midorima, sebenarnya aku sudah menyadari hal ini sejak lama"

"Apa maksudmu Satsuki?"

"Saat Tou-san dan Kaa-san kita sedang pergi berlibur, aku menggeledah lemari mereka"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Awalnya aku berniat ingin mengambil uang karena uang bulananku sudah habis waktu itu"

"Kau?"

"Jangan permasalahkan yang itu, saat itu juga aku menemukan berkas-berkas. Di dalam berkas itu, aku membaca akta kelahiran kita yang asli. 7 Juli adalah tanggal kelahiran kita, tapi orang tua kita mengubah tanggal lahirku menjadi 4 Mei di tahun yang sama denganmu. Orang tua kita menyerahkanmu pada mereka karena kakak Ibu kita mandul."

Seperti itu mimpiku malam ini, aku terbangun pada pukul 6 pagi. Mimpiku seakan berjalan begitu lama. Bukan mimpi sih, itu kenyataan yang terplay lagi di mimpiku. Iya, Midorima itu adalah saudara kembarku. Itu nyata, bukan sekedar mimpi. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku dari posisi tidur. Ha? Aomine tertidur di meja belajarku. Aku menggoyang-goyangkan Aomine agar terbangun.

"Aomine-kun, bangun. Ini sudah jam 6. Ayo kita bersiap-siap sekolah."

"Tidak, kau istirahat saja. Demammu belum turun"

"Ao... hachi"

"Sudahlah... Jangan memaksakan diri dulu"

Hape Aomine berbunyi...

"Moshi-moshi... Midorima bisakah kau membuatkan surat untukku dan Momoi?... iya panasnya belum turun... oke"

"Jangan repot-repot mengurusiku, kau sekolah saja"

"Tidak, kau sangat mengkhawatirkan. Kau disini saja jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu"

"Sarapan?"

Sudahlah masa bodoh, aku sudah pusing sekali karena demam. Beberapa menit kemudian, Aomine membawa semangkuk Kari untukku. Aku ingin sekali menolak rasanya, Aomine ini tinggal denganku karena ia tak bisa memasak. Aku mencoba Kari ini satu sendok, ha? Di luar dugaan, rasa kari ini lebih enak dari buatanku. Aku melahap Kari itu dengan cepat. Ia menyodorkan segelas air putih untukku minum.

"Aku tak ingin meracunimu, maka dari itu kau makan obatnya nanti saja ya. Menunggu Midorima datang kesini, kau tidur dulu"

"Aku sudah terlalu lama tidur tadi malam. Aku bukan bayi"

"Terus kau mau apa?"

"Kita PS-an ya, ayolah Aomine-kun. Kau punya satu set PS di kamarmu kan?"

"Tapi, kau jangan sampai terforsir ya"

"Roger"

Aku dan Aomine bermain PS di kamarnya. Sudah lama aku tak refreshing seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja, pusingku kambuh lagi. Aomine menyadari adanya kejanggalan karena aku melepas kendali joy stick ini. Aku merasakan tangan kekar Aomine merengkuh tubuhku dan memindahkan tubuhku ke tempat tidurnya. Aku hanya bisa melihat sekeliling dengan cahaya yang meredup. Sebenarnya aku sakit apa? Kenapa sepusing ini?


	3. Chapter 3

Langit ini biru sekali, aku suka warna biru. Terutama warna biru yang kelam. Di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran ini, aku duduk mengenakan kimono berwarna biru tua. Dan cowok di sebelahku, jangan-jangan mengenakan kimono berwarna pink. Aku manyun setelah melihat Aomine, ternyata dia menggunakan kimono warna biru tua. Aku kan sudah memakai kimono yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Harusnya dia juga begitu donk.

"Tidak Satsuki-chan, apakah kau tega melihatku jadi cowok melambai?" ucapnya seakan bisa membaca pikiranku

"Tidak adil…"

"Bagaimana tidak adil? Warna pink yang mendominasi disini" ucapnya

"Biru tua, lihat! Aku dan kamu sama-sama mengenakan kimono warna biru tua. Warna rambutmu biru tua."

"Tapi bunga sakura yang gugur ini, warna pinknya, mendominasi sekitar kita"

"Oh iya ya," :P

"Mendominasi sekitar kita, bahkan hatiku…" ucapnya

"Iya, warna biru langit, anggap saja itu warnamu. Itu yang lebih mendominasi sekitar kita. Itu mendominasi hatiku" ucapku penuh semangat

"Birunya langit? Itu bukan warna ku. Itu orang lain"

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Kuroko"

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Sudah jam sepuluh. Apakah aku tidur selama itu? Argh ternyata itu hanya mimpi. Aomine dan aku yang berada di ladang sakura itu mimpi. Mataku memeriksa ke segala penjuru kamar Aomine. Tak ku dapati cowok berambut biru tua itu. Yang aku dapati justru cowok berambut hijau, Midorima. Ia tertidur di ranjang yang sama denganku. Aku membangunkannya selagi mengucek mataku.

"Midorine-chan, bangun. Dimana Aomine?" tanyaku padanya

"Kau sudah bangun toutouku?"

"Panggil saja Satsuki, jangan seperti itu. Aku malu"

"Satsuki, wajahmu terlihat moe-moe saat menahan malu"

"One-chan" aku memukul dada Midorima

"Hey, kita ini anak kembar. Kenapa kau memanggilku 'One-chan'? Kan kita tidak tahu apakah yang lahir duluan itu aku"

"Wajar aku memanggilmu seperti itu, semuanya tahu kalo kita ini sepupu"

"Tapi saat tak ada orang lain, panggil saja aku Midorima"

"Dimana Aomine?"

"Kenapa kau selalu menanyakannya? Jangan-jangan, kau belum melupakan cinta pertamamu"

"Midorima..." aku manyun

"Hahaha ketahuan, jadi itu alasanmu mau tinggal dengan Ahomine?"

"Melepas dirinya sendirian di kota ini membuatku khawatir"

"Oh, sebesar itukah cintamu?"

"Midori, kapan aku pernah bilang ke kamu kalau aku mencintainya?"

"Matamu yang mengatakan itu"

"Oh ya? Itu bukanlah bukti yang kuat. Ada bukti lain?"

"Kau mau tinggal bersamanya"

"Itu karena aku khawatir"

"Mengapa kau mengkhawatirkan Ahomine?"

"Etooo, eto apa ya? ya karna dia itu sahabat baikku"

"Mengapa kau tak tinggal dengan Kuroko saja?"

"Mengapa jadi membawa-bawa orang lain?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"..."

"Harusnya kau tinggal dengan orang yang mengerti perasaan wanita, bukan cowok seperti Ahomine"

"Midorima, jangan membanding-bandingkan orang"

"Hahaha itu, kau membela Aomine"

"Jika menurutmu aku ini mencintai Aomine, apa alasanku mencintainya?"

"Cinta itu tak butuh alasan"

"..."

"Hahaha kau diam saja"

"Iya aku kalah"

"Berarti kau mengakui perasaan itu?"

"Hm"

Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup. Itu Aomine, aku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Aku langsung menghampiri Aomine. Kulihat Aomine sedang membawa belanjaan. Iya, ini masih jam sepuluh, tapi Midorima? Ha? Mereka berdua sama-sama bolos hanya untuk merawatku? Aku menjitaki mereka satu persatu. Oh, kawaii saat mereka mengelus-elus kepala mereka dengan muka mengharap iba. Ah tidak, tetap saja mereka itu sudah kurepotkan. Aku langsung menggulung lengan bajuku. Aomine dan Midorima sama-sama menahan lenganku. Mereka menarikku menuju kamar Aomine. Ternyata mereka menantangku bermain PS. Awalnya, Midorima dan Aomine berebut stick agar bisa berduel denganku. Tingkah mereka, mengingatkanku saat dulu kami bertiga masih kecil. Dulu kami sering bermain bersama, bermain apapun aku yang menjadi wasitnya.

Suatu hari saat kami bertiga masih kecil, Midorima menang taruhan dari aku dan Aomine. Aku dan Aomine telah mempertaruhkan harga diri kami, namun bukan berkonotasi negative (Author bingung memilih kata-kata). Pokoknya aku dan Aomine harus melakukan apapun yang Midorima perintah. Midorima meminta kami bermain nikah-nikahan. Meskipun masih berumur 8 tahun, otak Midorima sudah tidak polos lagi. Aku dan Aomine yang masih polos menurut saja. Midorima berperan sebagai apalah itu namanya yang pekerjaannya menikahkan orang dan mengucapkan pidato-pidato di pernikahan. Tentu saja aku dan Aomine yang menjadi pengantinnya.

"Daiki Aomine, apakah kau akan tetap mencintai dan bersama Satsuki Momoi dalam senang dan susah hingga maut memisahkan?" ucap Midorima

"Baka, kata-katamu berantakan banget" ucap Aomine

"Para looser menurut saja pada the winner" ucap Midorima dengan wajah yang dibuat manis

"Ayo, aku ulangi lagi. Daiki Aomine, Apakah kau menerima Satsuki Momoi sebagai istrimu? Mencintai dan bersamanya dalam suka dan duka hingga maut memisahkan?" ucap Midorima

"Ya" ucap Aomine dengan nada yakin

"Satsuki Momoi, Apakah kau menerima Daiki Aomine sebagai suamimu yang sah? Mencintainya dan bersamanya dalam suka dan duka hingga maut memisahkan?" ucap Midorima

"Ya" ucapku dengan nada malu-malu

"Okey, waktunya kissu" ucap Midorima dengan nada riang

"Apa-apaan? Kau keterlaluan" ucap Aomine

"Oh, kau merusak acara nikah-nikahannya ini. Haruskah aku mengulang dari awal lagi?" ucap Midorima mengancam

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja"ucapku dengan nada cepat

Keduanya memandangku dengan mata melebar. Aomine berjalan kearahku. Dan, ahh ciuman pertamaku direngut oleh Aomine. Waktu itu Aomine tak perlu menunduk karena tinggi kami masih sama. Tapi, setelahnya wajahku merah padam. Aku yang waktu itu masih polos mulai menangis. Midorima dan Aomine sama-sama kebingungan karenaku. Mereka berdua terus membujukku untuk diam. Tapi, aku semakin menangis kencang.

Suara jeritan Aomine dan Midorima mengagetkanku hingga tak melamun lagi. Ternyata Midorima yang menang, dan akhirnya Midorima yang berduel denganku. Ini memang sifat asli Midorima, ia tak mau mengalah meskipun yang menjadi lawannya itu aku.

Argh aku kalah, Midorima memang benar-benar tak mau kalah dariku. Aku manyun-manyun gak jelas. Midorima tersenyum licik kearahku.

"Yang kalah, harus mau melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan sang pemenang" ucap Midorima dengan membusungkan dadanya

"looser looser double looser whatever you said I dont care" jawabku

"Minna, masakan sudah jadi" ucap Aomine

"Ha? Kalian menantangku bermain PS agar salah satu dari kalian bisa mencuri kesempatan memasak?" ucapku

"Haha, itulah hebatnya kombinasi antara Midorima dan Aomine" ucap Midorima

"Midori, mati kau" ucapku

"Midori? Kenapa bukan Midorine-chan?" tanya Aomine

"Aku mau makan" ucapku untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan

"Hey, tumben sekali kau semangat makan seperti ini?" tanya Midorima

'Sadarlah Midorima, tadi aku keceplosan salah memanggilmu kan? kita tidak hanya berdua. Ada Aomine' ucapku pada Midorima via telepati

Mereka berdua hanya menatapku sambil memiringkan kepala tanda tak paham. Sadarlah Midorima, kenapa kau ikut-ikutan jadi bodoh? Di dalam situasi seperti ini, aku bingung apa yang harus aku perbuat. Oh iya, benar juga. Aku akting aja nih. Mula-mula, aku memegang perutku dan pura-pura ambruk dengan wajah yang kubuat pucat. Kini keduanya panik, argh kenapa Midorima jadi lemot begini?

"Midorine-chan, gendong aku ke ruang makan ya. Aku lapar. Benar-benar lapar" ucapku dengan manja

"Tidak, karena aku yang menang dari kalian berdua, aku akan menyuruh kalian melakukan apapun sesuka hatiku" ucap Midorima dengan tampang jahil

"Bakamido..." ucap Aomine yang tak selesai karena aku potong

"Sudahlah Aomine, tak ada sebutan seperti Ahomine ataupun Bakagami untuk Midorine-chan" potongku

"Hey, kaliyan berdua jangan mengganti topik pembicaraan. Dengarkan perintah tuan kalian" ucap Midorima

"Hey, kau sudah menyuruhku memasak tadi" ucap Aomine

"Hahaha Looser itu tak usah membantah the winner" ucapku

"Hey, kau juga looser" bantah Aomine

"Sudahlah, kau Aomine. Gendong Satsuki ke meja makan. Suapi adik tersayangku ini. Satsuki, kau menurut Aomine saja" ucap Midorima

Apa? Midorima kurang ajar. Ia melakukan ini semua hanya untuk melihat wajahku yang sedang menahan malu, yang kata Midorima terlihat moe-moe. Tanpa berkata-kata si Aomine menggendongku, dan si Midorima memandangi wajahku dengan penuh pesona. Argh sial si Midorima, pasti wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Aku juga melihat wajah Aomine, tidak, harusnya ia satu-satunya orang yang bisa menolongku sekarang. Tapi, justru Aomine yang mukanya paling merah diantara kami bertiga. Midorima tersenyum licik kearahku.

Aomine menurunkanku dari gendongannya dengan pelan. Tidak, bagaimana wajahku nanti saat Aomine digendong olehnya tanpa bertatap muka saja wajahku sudah merah. Apalagi kalau dia menyuapiku, wajah kamikan secara otomatis harus berhadapan. Aku hanya menunduk menunggu suapan dari Aomine. Pasti wajahku sudah merah sekali. Midorima masih dengan senyum evilnya mendongakkan kepalaku agar menatap si Aomine. Apa? Wajah Aomine sudah lebih tidak karuan. "Bilang aaaa" ucap Midorima dan suapan Aomine sudah masuk ke mulutku. bubur ini, enak sekali. Midorima mimisan melihat mukaku yang sedang menikmati sedapnya bubur buatan Aomine.

"Midorine-chan?" ucapku dengan mulut berisi

"Aku jadi pusing karena mimisan" ucap Midorima

"Baka.. baka.. baka.. harusnya kau mimisan saat melihat hal yang ***" ucap Aomine

"Ahomine" ucap Midorima dan pletak, kepala Aomine sudah benjot

"Sudahlah, aku mencari obat dulu. Kalian kerjakan perintahku dengan benar ya" ucap Midorima seraya meninggalkan kami berdua di ruang makan.

Memang, biasanya aku dan Aomine makan bersama di ruangan ini. Kami sudah terbiasa berada di satu ruangan yang sama dan hanya berdua. Tapi, entah mengapa situasi sekarang ini jadi canggung.

"Ano, sebenarnya Midorima masih menyuruhku satu hal lagi" ucap Aomine

"Iya? Apalagi?"

"Eto, aku , eto etoo"

"Cukup Aomine, sejak kapan kamu mulai berlagak pemalu seperti ini?" ucapku memotong ucapannya

"Aku ingin.."

"Ingin?"

"..."

"Aomine, bicara yang jelas" nada bicaraku naik

"Jadilah nyonya Aomine" ucapnya dengan wajah serius

Apa? Nyonya Aomine? Mungkin maksudnya nama keluargaku diubah dari Momoi menjadi Aomine. Aku paham, nama keluarga seorang gadis akan berubah setelah menikah. Nama keluarga seorang gadis akan sama dengan nama keluarga sang suami. Dan Aomine.. ha? Aomine melamarku?

"Apa maksudnya?" ucapku dengan wajah tak percaya

"Midorima menyuruhku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku" ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Aomine, aku sungguh kagum akan kebodohanmu" ucapku sambil memegang pundaknya

"Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu?" ucap Aomine

Gawat, sedari tadi aku malah terbawa suasana kebodohan Aomine. Iya, bagaimana aku harus menjawab pertanyaan Aomine? Bagaimana aku harus membalas perasaan Aomine. Sudah jelas, aku juga mencintainya. Tapi, bagaimana caraku merakit kata-kata? Aomine masih saja menatapku dengan wajah kepiting rebusnya. Kawaii, wajah imutnya saat menahan malu membuat kegugupanku hilang.

"Aomine, aku ingin mendengarkan ungkapan perasaanmu yang tidak dipaksakan. Aku tak menerima ungkapan perasaan yang seperti tadi, itu karena paksaan Midorima. Bukan karena kemauanmu" ucapku sambil melipat kedua tanganku.

Aomine memudarkan lipatan tanganku. Kini ia memegangi kedua tanganku. Aku jadi gugup lagi. Dahi Aomine terlihat berkerut-kerut tanda sedang merakit kata-kata yang pas.

"Momoi..."

"Aku belum ingin menikah, aku masih ingin sekolah dan kuliah" ucapku memotong ucapannya

"Aku mencintaimu, sejak kita masih kecil"

"First love?"

"Iya, aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku, Momoi!"

"Satsuki.."

"He?"

"Iya, aku menerimamu. Mulai sekarang panggil aku Satsuki, namaku"

"Sa.. Sa"

"Hei tenanglah dulu. Mukamu seperti kepiting rebus. Tenangkan dirimu dulu" ucapku seraya manyun manyun gak jelas

"Satsuki.."

"Iya, Aomine-kun"

"Curang!"

"Iya, iya. Daiki-kun"

"Nani?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu sejak kita masih kecil" ucapku dengan wajah memerah.

"Satsuki..." tangan Daiki sudah membelai pipi kiriku. Dan...

"Cut..." ucap Midorima merusak suasana

"Omedeto gozaimasu" sambung Midorima

Hari ini aku menghabiskan waktu bersama dua lelaki yang aku sayangi dan aku cintai. Daiki Aomine, cinta pertamaku, yang kini sudah menjadi pacarku. Midorima Shintaro, saudara kembarku, yang selalu kurindukan. Arigatou Kami-sama, atas hari yang indah ini.


	4. Chapter 4

"Daiki-kun, aku pergi dulu ya" pamitku

"Hm…" balas Aomine yang masih menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah selimut

Aku berjalan seorang diri melewati jalan yang membeku. Musim dingin di Jepang benar-benar dingin. Apalagi sampai turun salju begini. Inginnya tidur saja di rumah, tapi aku sudah terlanjur janji dengan seseorang. Aku sudah janjian bertemu dengan Tetsu-kun di perpustakaan daerah. Hampir tiap akhir pekan kita bertemu disana.

"Tetsu-kun" aku memanggil Tetsuya yang menungguku di luar

"Momoi" Panggilnya dengan nada datar

"Ayo masuk, sudah ku bilang. Tunggu saja aku di dalam. Kau bias demam"

"Ajari aku materi kalkulus"

"Hey, acuhkan perkataanku!"

"Cara mencari persimpangan disini bagaimana?"

Argh Tetsuya tak mengacuhkanku. Okelah, cukup aku ajari saja. Ah moe moe , aku suka mata Tetsuya yang mirip puppy eyes. Setelah belajar, kami berbincang-bincang cukup lama. Sudah tidak di perpustakaan sih. Sudah di Steak Bomb. Iya steak bomb karena satu porsinya 4kg daging. Maka dari itu, aku dan Tetsuya memesan setengah porsi. Itupun kami makan bersama.

"Tetsuya, bukankah itu temanmu?" telunjukku mengacung kearah Kagami sedang duduk.

Terlihat Kagami sedang melambaikan tangannya pada seorang cowok. Daiki? Tetsuya melambai pada Kagami. Dan tada… kami berempat duduk satu meja. Daiki menatapku dengan tatapan curiga. Curiga? Memang aku kenapa? Akhirnya pesanan datang. Aku tak menyangka, Kagami dan Daiki sama-sama memesan 1 porsi untuk masing-masing. Aku dan Tetsuya yang duduk bersebelahan menyantap makanan kami bersama-sama.

"Hey kalian, jangan bikin aku envy" ucap Kagami

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku

"Kau membuatku sedih, karena selama di Jepang. Aku belum menemukan cewek." Tangis Kagami

"Kagami jahat, bagaimana dengan Alex?" balas Tetsuya

"Jangan sampai aku berpacaran dengan tante girang itu" ucap Kagami seraya manyun

"Sudah, kau ingatkan tujuan kita kemari itu apa?" ucap Daiki pada Kagami

"Yosh, kita mulai. Se no…"

Gila, mereka rupanya sedang balapan makan. Mungkin mereka sedang mempertaruhkan sesuatu. Sesuatu? Kira-kira apa ya? Aku dan Tetsuya masih saja menyantap Steak setengah porsi kami. Daiki kalah, Kagami itu benar-benar sesuatu. Aku perhatikan Daiki yang belepotan. Aku mengambil tisu dan membersihkan wajah Daiki. Kagami mengambil tisu dan memberikannya padaku. Kagami hanya manyun dan memejamkan mata. Oh, rupanya ia juga minta ku bersihkan juga. Dengan cepat Daiki merebut tisu itu dari tanganku dan membersihkan muka Kagami yang belepotan. Kagami berteriak kecil karena Daiki membersihkan mulutnya dengan kasar. Setelah selesai makan, aku mengelap mulutku sendiri.

"Tetsu-kyun, rupanya kau berharap ada yang membersihkan mulutmu? Sini" ucap Kagami genit

"Hentai, panggilan macam apa itu?" ucap Daiki

"Eh, bila dipikir-pikir. Momoi memperlakukan Aomine seperti anaknya saja ya" ucap Kagami

Pletak aku menjitak Kagami

"Eh, bagaimana dengan taruhan kita?" ucap Daiki pada Kagami dan lalu memberi isyarat padaku untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Oh iya, mana majalah xxx nya?" ucap Kagami

Kini mereka berdua yang aku jitak

"Transaksi macam apa ini?" ucapku dengan menebarkan aura hitam

"Maaf Momoi, suamimu ini kalah taruhan dariku. Jadi dia harus memberikan majalah xxx nya padaku" ucap Kagami

Oh, aku mengerti. Sepertinya aku bisa memanfaatkan Kagami untuk menghabiskan koleksi Daiki itu. Aku tertawa girang sendiri. Kedua lelaki ini hanya bergidik melihatku yang seperti ini. Tetsuya hanya menutupi mukanya dengan tas yang selalu ia tenteng kemana-mana itu.

"Kuroko, lakukan sesuatu. Kau kan mengerti perasaan wanita" ucap Kagami

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Daiki

"Tidak, aku hanya mencoba melindungiku dari kemungkinan buruk. Bisa saja Momoi melemparkan piring kotor ini ke wajah kalian. Aku tak ingin terlibat" ucap Tetsuya

Aku tertawa iblis seraya mengambil piring-piring kotor itu. Ketiga laki-laki ini sudah bergidik karenaku.

"Pelayan, 2 porsi lagi!" ucapku

"Ha?" ucap kedua cowok yang duduk di seberangku

"Momoi? Kau? Apakah selapar itu?" Tanya Kagami

"Jangan salah paham. Bukan aku yang akan memakannya. Kalian berdua yang akan memakannya. Kalian harus bertaruh lagi. Kau harus menang Kagami-kun, sampai koleksi majalahnya habis" ucapku seraya menunjuk Daiki

"Tapi, aku tak punya uang lebih…" ucap Kagami

"Daiki yang menanggung semua biaya" ucapku

"He?" ucap Daiki

"Disini aku yang akan menjadi wasit. Se no" ucapku

Skip saja, kini aku sedang pulang bersama Daiki. Aku di gendong olehnya. Kata Daiki, agar lemaknya tak menumpuk. Aku sebenarnya malu di gendong seperti ini. Tapi, aku juga sudah keterlaluan menghabiskan uang Daiki, menghabiskan koleksinya, dan membuatnya makan 12kg steak itu. Aku langsung menghempaskan diriku ke sofa begitu sampai di apartemen. Aku tak peduli lagi kalau sofa ini singgasana Daiki. Aku kekenyangan. Daiki berjalan kearahku dan bruk… aaaa aku menjerit. Aku menjerit karena bibir Daiki sempat menyentuh rokku yang tipis. Geli sekali, tapi Daiki tak mengacuhkan jeritanku. Rupanya ia sudah tertidur di pangkuanku.

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun di kamarku. Gawat, sekarang hari Senin. Aku langsung mandi dan mengenakan seragamku secepat kilat. Aku harus memasak setelah ini, aku berlari menuju dapur. Tapi, bau ini. Sepertinya sudah ada makanan di ruang makan. Dan ternyata benar. Kenapa hanya satu porsi. Tertulis note di sana 'Kau saja yang makan. Sudah aku masakkan. Harus di makan. Kalau aku sudah berangkat duluan. Perutku masih sesak karena makan steak semalam.'

Hari ini aku berangkat sendiri, pulang sekolah pun sendiri. Terasa sepi tanpa Daiki. Aku masih merasa dingin. Oh iya, syalku masih tertinggal di gedung olah raga. Tapi, kenapa Daiki bermain basket sendirian?

"Daiki-kun, kemana saja kau hari ini?"

"Oh, manager. Aku kira siapa" ucapnya cuek

Kenapa? Ada apa? Kemana Daiki yang katanya mencintaiku? Cahaya kebahagiaan di matanya yang baru saja bersinar terang, kini meredup. Aku hanya berdiri memandang Daiki bermain basket. Mungkin ia ngambek karena aku membuatnya memakan 4kg steak itu. Dan sekarang ia sedang membakar timbunan karbohidratnya. Tapi, ini bukanlah ngambek yang moe-moe.

"Daiki, kau mau pulang jam berapa?" ucapku

"Tak tahu"

"Ayo pulang, udara disini semakin dingin"

"Kau duluan saja"

"Daiki-kun, akhir-akhir ini kau seperti menjauh dariku"

"Kata siapa?"

"Insting perempuanku"

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang menjauhiku"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku butuh jarak"

"Kau marah karena kejadian di Steak Bomb itu?"

"Begitulah…"

"Maaf"

"Pulang lah"

"Tidak, aku ingin pulang bersamamu"

"Aku butuh privasi" ucapnya membentakku

Ini pertama kalinya Daiki membentakku dengan kasar, ini bukan candaan. Aku mengambil syal yang tertinggal. Daiki masih saja berdiri dan belum berpindah semilimeter pun. Aku menghampirinya, aku peluk tubuhnya dari belakang sebentar. "Aku pulang duluan, kau hati-hati" ucapku lalu meninggalkannya yang mematung. Hatiku sakit sekali dibentak oleh Daiki seperti itu. Aku masih ingat perkataan Tetsuya, hubunganku dan Daiki pasti membaik esok hari. Aku hanya berharap keajaiban serupa terjadi lagi. Tapi, benar-benar sakit dibentak seperti itu.

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku dan Daiki jarang berkomunikasi. Daiki selalu berangkat lebih awal mendahuluiku. Saat pulangpun aku sendiri. Kemana Daiki yang hangat? Ada apa dengannya? Seminggu setelahnya, Daiki masih saja mendiamkanku. Aku bingung, apa salahku. Apakah ia begitu cintanya pada majalah xxx itu? Yosh, mungkin membelikannya yang baru bisa membuatnya sembuh dari ngambek akut itu. Siang ini aku memutuskan untuk membeli majalah tersebut. Tapi, aku bingung mau beli majalah seperti itu dimana? Akhirnya aku mendapatkan lokasi penjualannya dari Kagami. Arigatou Kagami, jarang-jarang kau bisa berjasa seperti ini. Aku masuh ke toko itu. Terlihat seperti toko biasa. Bahkan ada majalah anak-anak juga, apa aku salah alamat ya? Seorang pelayan menghampiriku. Aku menunjukkan catatan yang aku pegang padanya. Pelayan itu tersenyum-senyum dan memanduku masuk keruang yang ada labelnya 'staff only'

"Silahkan memilih…" ucap sang pelayan lalu meninggalkanku

Aku menganga selebar-lebarnya. Begitu banyak tumpukan majalah xxx dalam berbagai versi. Aku bingung mau pilih yang mana. Segerombolan cowok yang tidak ku kenal mengerumuniku. Aku ketakutan setengah mati saat itu juga. Aku menyilangkan tanganku untuk menutupi tubuh bagian depanku. Aku jamin pasti mereka semua hentai. Aku tak berani menatap mereka satu persatu. Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Hey, majalah untuk wanita ada di sebelah sana" ucap salah satu dari mereka

"Tidak, aku ambil yang ini saja" ucapku

"Hey, tak apa. Ayo kita pilih yang di dalam. Sekalian kita bersenang-senang sebentar"

Awalnya mereka menggodaku. Aku gemetaran setengah mati. Bahkan inisiatif untuk berteriakpun tak ada di pikiranku. Sekarang mereka mulai memaksaku. Aku menolak sekuat tenaga. Salah satu dari mereka menggenggam tanganku dengan erat sekali. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah menangis. Oh Kami-sama, apakah kesucianku akan hilang di tempat ini. Di rengut oleh mereka?

"Lepaskan dia" suara itu. Aku kenal suara itu. Daiki bersama lima orang lainnya. Kiseki No Sedai. Mereka semua datang untuk menolongku. Akhirnya aku direbut oleh Daiki dari mereka. Aku masih saja menangis meskipun aku sudah berada di dalam pelukan sang kekasih.

"Minna, aku akan mengantar Momoi pulang dulu" ucap Daiki

Apa? Dia menyebut nama keluargaku? Apa dia begitu benci dengan namaku? Aku berjalan seraya menggenggam tangan Daiki dengan erat. Aku hanya mengikuti langkah Daiki. Di taman bermain yang sudah sepi itu, aku disuruh olehnya untuk duduk. Aku duduk di ayunan besi berlubang. Tempat yang paling kering di sekitarnya. Sore ini terasa sangat dingin.

"Aho, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" ucap Daiki

"…"

"Hey, berhentilah menangis. Bila ada yang melihatmu menangis seperti ini, aku yang malu"

"Maaf Daiki"

"?"

"Aku selalu mengomelimu. Itu karena aku khawatir tentangmu"

"Hey, apa alasanmu pergi kesana?"

"Aku ingin membelikan majalah itu untukmu"

"Apa?"

"Maaf, aku yang membuatmu kehabisan koleksi seperti itu. Awalnya aku ingin kamu tidak punya koleksi seperti itu demi kebaikanmu. Tapi, setelah melihatmu ngambek seperti kemarin-kemarin…"

"Aho" ucap Daiki seraya menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

"Daiki-kun…"

"Sudah, tenangkan dirimu dulu. Berhentilah menangis"

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau aku kesana?"

"Kagami. Pokoknya setelah ini. Kau harus kemana-mana denganku"

"Ha?"

"Kau ini terlalu polos Satsuki, mengkhawatirkan"

"Daiki-kun" aku menariknya seraya menjinjit. Kukecup singkat pipinya. Daiki tak bisa berkata-kata setelah aku perlakukan demikian.

"Arigatou, sudah menyelamatkanku hari ini"


	5. Chapter 5(Aomine's POV)

**Aomine's POV**

Aku geletakkan tubuhnya pelan. Satsuki, kau kurus sekali. Kutarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Rambutnya terurai indah, menarik perhatianku. Aku belai rambutnya dan seketika adrenalinku meningkat. Jantungku terpacu untuk berdetak lebih kencang. Aku membungkuk dan berniat untuk mencium keningnya. Tapi urung sejak aku teringat dirinya tadi siang berkencan dengan Tetsuya. Dia bilang belajar di perpustakaan dengan temannya. Tapi, ia makan steak itu satu piring berdua dengan Tetsuya, bahkan di depan mataku. Kutinggalkan Satsuki di kamarnya.

Sejak itu, aku menjauhkan diriku dari Satsuki. Aku tak sanggup meminta putus duluan. Tapi kalau aku dan Satsuki tak putus, kasihan Satsuki. Bisa saja dia mencintai Kuroko, tapi lebih memilih jadi pacarku karena ia mengkhawatirkanku. Aku paham, Satsuki itu orangnya baik. Bisa saja kebaikannya menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Satsuki.

Belum lagi kedekatannya dengan Midorima. Satsuki pernah keceplosan memanggil Midorima dengan panggilan berbeda. Mereka itu saudara sepupu, tidak ada larangan bila ada ikatan cinta di antara mereka. Argh kenapa Satsuki tak menjadi adik kandung Midorima saja? Kedekatan Satsuki dengan Midorima dan Tetsuya membuatku kalang kabut.

Baru saja aku menemukan cahaya baru dalam kehidupanku setelah ibuku meninggal. Aku sempat menangis saat menemukan cahaya baru itu. Malam itu, saat Satsuki membuatkan monja untukku. Rasanya mirip dengan monja buatan mendiang ibuku. Apalagi saat itu juga, Satsuki memelukku erat. Baru kusadari, keberadaan Satsuki menghapuskan kepedihanku selama setengah tahun kemarin. Bagaimana tak sedih? Aku tahu ayahku tidur dengan wanita lain saat ibuku sedang sekarat. Kini ayahku sudah menikah dengan wanita yang ia tiduri di malam ibuku sekarat. Aku menolak hidup bersamanya di Kyoto. Aku bersikukuh agar tetap tinggal di Tokyo. Aku tak mau menyantap masakan nenek penyihir itu.

Sebenarnya, dulu aku ingin tinggal di apartemen seorang diri saja. Tapi ayahku mengolokku yang tak bisa memasak. Tak sadar ya ayahku? Memangnya siapa yang selalu memasak untuk ibuku? Aku hanya diam saja, malas sekali membalas omongan kakek tua itu. Akhirnya, ayahku menyuruhku untuk tinggal dengan Satsuki saja. Ya, tak apalah. Aku menyelam sambil minum air. Orang tua Satsuki pindah ke Kyoto juga karena tuntutan profesi. Tapi, aku tak tahu mengapa Satsuki bersikeras tetap tinggal di Tokyo. Apa karena Midorima atau Kuroko? Cemburu menguras hati.

Siang ini, aku diundang untuk hadir di acara reuni Kiseki No Sedai. Lagi-lagi steak bomb. Apa tidak ada tempat lain? Rupanya semua sudah berkumpul. Tapi, apakah tak ada seorangpun yang mengundang Satsuki?

"Minna, mengapa tak mengundang Satsuki?" tanyaku

"Tidak. Tadinya aku yang akan mengundangnya. Tapi Kagami bilang Momoi ada acara. Aku takut mengganggunya" ucap Kuroko

Aku langsung menelpon Satsuki. Tidak di angkat. Aku menelpon Kagami, aku terkejut setelah Kagami bilang Momoi mau membelikan majalah xxx untukku. Firasatku mengatakan Satsuki dalam bahaya. Aku mengajak seluruh anggota Kiseki No Sedai untuk menjemput Satsuki. Rupanya benar firasatku, Satsuki sedang dikerumuni oleh segerombolan cowok. Aku langsung menarik Satsuki ke dekapanku. Aku berpamitan pada teman-temanku untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Aho, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" omelku

"..."

"Hey, berhentilah menangis. Bila ada yang melihatmu menangis seperti ini, aku yang malu"

"Maaf Daiki"

"?"

"Aku selalu mengomelimu. Itu karena aku khawatir tentangmu"

"Hey, apa alasanmu pergi kesana?"

"Aku ingin membelikan majalah itu untukmu"

"Apa?"

"Maaf, aku yang membuatmu kehabisan koleksi seperti itu. Awalnya aku ingin kamu tidak punya koleksi seperti itu demi kebaikanmu. Tapi, setelah melihatmu ngambek seperti kemarin-kemarin…"

"Aho" ucapku sambil menariknya kedalam dekapanku. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya

"Daiki-kun…"

"Sudah, tenangkan dirimu dulu. Berhentilah menangis"

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau aku kesana?"

"Kagami. Pokoknya setelah ini. Kau harus kemana-mana denganku"

"Ha?"

"Kau ini terlalu polos Satsuki, mengkhawatirkan"

"Daiki-kun" dia menarikku dan mencium pipiku. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Arigatou, sudah menyelamatkanku hari ini"

Aku terbangun karena hape Satsuki terus berbunyi. Satsuki masih tertidur di pangkuanku. Ah capek sekali tidur dalam duduk. Pinggangku serasa encok. Kini Satsuki terbangun karena aku menggerak-gerakkan kakiku. Ia langsung mengangkat telepon itu.

"Moshi moshi...Iya bibi...Midorima?" ucapnya

Apa yang terjadi? Satsuki menangis setelah menyebut nama Midorima. Ia memohon padaku untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit siang itu juga. Keadaan meja ruang tamu,yang berantakan karena permainan shogi kami, membuatku kesulitan mencari kontak motorku. Aku dapatkan kontak motor dan langsung saja melaju dengan memboncengkan kekasihku. Ia terus saja memohon padaku agar menambah kecepatan. Baru kali ini aku menyaksikan Satsuki yang histeris. Memang ada apa dengan Midorima?

Begitu sampai di halaman rumah sakit, Satsuki langsung berlari kedalam dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Membuatku sebal sedikit sih, memang apa pentingnya Midorima untuknya hingga ia meninggalkanku disini begitu saja? Hapeku bergetar, Murasakibara menelponku. Tumben? Arghh Murasakibara menelponku dan langsung menangis tanpa ada kata-kata moshi-moshi atau apa.

"Baka... nomer berapa? Oke aku kesana"

Midorima kecelakaan dan membutuhkan darah segera. Stok darah yang sejenis dengan golongan darah Midorima habis. Memang harus Satsuki? Bukankah masih ada orang tuanya? Golongan darah Murasakibara juga sama dengan golonga darah Midorima. Tapi, masuk akal juga kalau tidak mengambil darah dari Murasakibara. Bisa jadi... Argh mengerikan bila harus membayangkan hal seperti itu.

"Dimana Satsuki? Kenapa kau sendiri di ruang ini? Mana Midorima?" tanyaku

"Satsuki sedang diambil darahnya... huaaaa" tangis Murasakibara

"Dimana Midorima?"

"Tak tahu"

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Ibu Midorima menyuruhku menunggu disini saja"

"Oh, kau takut darah ya?"

"Huaaaa"

"Cup cup cup" aku meredakan tangisan Murasakibara

Krek pintu terbuka. Ternyata seorang perawat.

"Dimana Pak Shintaro?" ucap perawat itu

"Saya tidak tahu, baru sampai disini"

"Mungkin sudah di ruang operasi"

"Mengapa bukan orang tua Midorima yang mendonorkan darah untuk Midorima?"

"Tidak mungkin Pak Shintaro yang mendonorkan darahnya. Statusnya masih menjadi pasien, kalau tidak salah Midorima kecelakaan saat perjalanan kemari. Lagipula, golongan darah mereka tak ada yang sama dengan Midorima" ucap perawat itu.

Apa? Hatiku semakin koyak saat mengetahui Midorima bukan anak kandung bibinya Satsuki. Kini aku tahu bahwa benar-benar tak ada ikatan darah antara Midorima dan Satsuki. Aku langsung mencari keberadaan Satsuki. Pucat sekali, ia rela menderita untuk Midorima. Apakah cintanya pada Midorima begitu besar? Apakah aku menjadi penganggu di antara mereka?

"Daiki-kun, kemarilah" ucapnya

"Satsuki, kau pucat sekali"

"Hey, tolong suapi aku ya. Mereka mengambil darahku lewat tangan kananku. Masih terasa pegal"

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia masih bisa tersenyum. Betapa tegarnya Satsuki. Meski orang yang ia cintai masih sekarat. Hatiku beribu-ribu kali lebih sakit, karena cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kini aku sadar bahwa hubungan ku dan Satsuki hanya status saja. Rasa suka ini hanya sepihak.

"Daiki, terimakasih sudah mengantarku kemari. Maaf merepotkanmu" ucapnya

"Cepat sehat ya Satsuki"

"Hey, aku Cuma diambil darahnya"

"Oh iya, bukannya ikut campur. Kata perawat, golongan darah Midori..."

"Tak sama dengan golongan darah orang tuanya kan?"ucap Satsuki memotong

"Kau sudah tahu?"

"Iya, aku baru tahu"

Ia memelukku setelah mengucapkan empat kata itu. Ia menangis di pelukanku seraya memohon agar merahasiakan hal saat-saat seperti ini, aku merasa seperti menjadi orang yang sangat penting untuk Satsuki atau aku yang Ge er aja.

"Satsuki, jangan menangis. Aku jadi merasa sedih"ucapku

"Memangnya kau tahu alasanku menangis?"

"Tidak, tapi melihatmu begitu.."

"Kau benar-benar mencintaiku kan?"

"Hm"

"Arigatou Daiki-kun. Aku juga"

Apa? Ini tidak bohong kan? Aku semakin dibingungkan oleh akal dan hatiku. Akalku bilang kalau Satsuki itu mencintai Midorima. Hatiku berkata bahwa ia mencintaiku. Yang mana yang harus ku percaya? Satu bulan setelahnya, Akademi Touou berpartisipasi di kejuaraan Interhigh.

Selama pertandingan berlangsung, Satsuki selalu membawa papan alasnya sambil mengamati gerak-gerik lawan. Aku pun tak pernah mengecewakan Touou, aku menyumbang 80poin dan tim basket Akademi Touou menang. Seusai pertandingan, Satsuki selalu mengelap keluhku dengan anduk tanpa risih. Saat itu pula aku merasa bahwa hanya aku lelaki yang dicintainya.

Tapi begitu pertandingan melawan Shutoku tiba, hatiku terbakar habis-habisan. Satsuki membawa boneka Kuropi yang besar. Saat kami berjalan bersama menuju Interhigh, Satsuki memeluknya erat-erat. Ini yang membuatku cemburu. Mengapa demikian? Kata Midorima kemarin, benda keberuntungannya hari ini adalah boneka kodok. Apakah Satsuki lebih memilih mendukung Midorima daripada aku? Argh kenapa aku jadi percaya ramalan bodoh itu. Melihat Satsuki yang membawa boneka itu hingga sulit melihat jalan, aku merebut boneka itu darinya.

"Daiki-kun, biar aku yang membawanya"ucapnya

"Tidak, kau ini pendek. Kenapa bawa boneka sebesar ini. Kenapa tidak yang kecil saja"

"Itu benda keberuntunganku"

"Mendukung Midorima?"

"Mendukungmu Daiki-kun"

"Oh"

Hah? Tak masuk akal sekali. Jelas-jelas itu benda keberuntungan Midorima hari ini. Apakah Satsuki sudah mulai berbohong padaku? Argh biarlah, aku harus membuktikan pada Satsuki bahwa aku bisa mengalahkan Midorima tanpa benda keberuntungan seperti yang kubawa sekarang ini.

Tiba menit-menit terakhir. Sudah kuartel empat dan Skor yang diperoleh Touou masih selisih dua angka di bawah Shutoku. Midorima juga membawa boneka kodok, hanya ukurannya lebih kecil. Satsuki di dekat tempat duduk anggota cadangan melambai kearah ku dan Midorima, yang sedang saling menjaga. Tidak dipercaya, Satsuki melambaikan tangan Kuropi itu kearah kami. Kenapa yang jadi geram si Midorima? Midorima melepas perban yang melingkari jari-jarinya. Aku paham sekali, ia hanya melepas perban itu jika lawannya benar-benar hebat. Aku sempat melamun sebentar hingga Midorima berhasil memasukkan bola dari ujung lapangan. Gila, dia memang Shooter terbaik yang pernah aku temui. Menyadari akan hal itu tiba-tiba, tubuhku memanas. Darahku sepertinya mulai mendidih. Iya sekarang aku masuk zone. Sembilan menit berlalu dan aku yang mendominasi bola ini. Detik-detik terakhir, dan shoot masuk. Aku memasukkan bola sambil membelakangi ring.

Bruk... aku terjatuh karena capek sekali. Kulihat skor dipapan poin. 103-99 untuk Touou. Yatta, aku menang. Midorima menjulurkan tangannya kearahku. Kulihat dia tersenyum kearahku. Aku mencari sosok Satsuki, dia terlihat sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan Kuropi itu kearahku. Akhirnya, aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku bisa menang tanpa benda seperti itu.

Liburan kenaikan tiba, aku bersama Kiseki No Sedai dan Satsuki berlibur ke pantai. Kami memesan 3 kamar double bed. Sudah bisa di tebak, Kuroko sekamar dengan Akashi, aku dengan Murasakibara, dan Satsuki dengan sepupunya. Tapi, begitu sampai di lokasi.

"Midorima-chi, kau harus sekamar denganku" ucap Murasakibara

"Tidak mau, maho!" ucap Midorima

"Bagaimana kalau kita memesan satu kamar lagi tapi yang single?"ucap Akashi

"Murasakibara, kau ini merepotkan" ucapku

"Midorima-chi, Daiki-chi jahat. Makanya aku mau seruangan denganmu saja" ucap Murasakibara

"Minna, jangan seperti itu. Lihat Satsuki sedang depresi di sudut ruangan" ucap Tetsuya

"Ha? Dia kenapa?" ucapku

"Maaf, kemarin aku menceritakan kisah horor padanya tentang tempat ini" ucap Kise

"Loh? Kise? Katanya da pemotretan model?" ucap Midorima

"Aku batalkan" ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat manis

"Kampret kau, terus bagaimana nasib Satsuki nanti. Kalau saja kau tak menakut-nakutinya ia bisa tidur sendiri"sahutku

"Kan ada..." ucap Kise

"Midorima-chi milikku" ucap Murasakibara

"Huh, merepotkan" ucapku sambil meninggalkan mereka.

"Satsuki"panggilku

"Haik, Daiki-kun aku tidur sendiri saja tidak apa-apa" ucapnya

"Kakimu bergetar begitu"ucapku

"Takut..."ucap Satsuki

"Merepotkan saja, sudahlah. Kau seruangan denganku saja" ucapku

"Are?" ucap semua anggota Kiseki No Sedai

Karena kami sampai di tempat tujuan malam hari, jadwal kami sekarang adalah tidur. Ini sudah jam sebelas, Satsuki belum juga tidur. Aku tahu meski dia memunggungiku di tempat tidur sebelah sana. Ini semua karena Kise. Tapi, kalau Kise tidak seperti itu aku tak akan dapat kesempatan emas seperti ini. Arigatou Kise-kun dan juga Murasakibara-kun. Aku bisa cemburu buta kalau dia tidur seruangan dengan Midorima.

"Satsuki"panggilku

"Iya, Daiki-kun"

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

"Iya, cerita Kise seram sekali"

"Tidurlah, aku akan terjaga hingga kau tidur. Aku awasi kau dari sini"

"Jangan, aku tak mau merepotkanmu"

"Makanya cepat tidur"

Satsuki tidur dengan posisi tubuhnya yang miring kearahku. Kawaii, ternyata pacarku sangat imut. Kemana saja aku selama ini? Kenapa baru kusadari? Tapi, mukanya mirip dengan seseorang. Siapa ya? Nafas Satsuki terdengar teratur sekarang. Dia sudah tidur. Aku memposisikan tubuhku miring kearahnya. Ingin sekali kurengkuh tubuh kurusnya itu kedalam dekapanku. Tapi, terlalu jauh disana. Aku dan Satsuki tidur di ranjang yang berbeda. Aku terlelap saat memandang wajah Satsuki, wanita yang aku cintai.

Saat aku terbangun...

"Satsuki?" ucapku dengan mulut menganga

"Nani?"

"Kau? Dengan baju seperti itu?"

"Aku mau renang di pantai"

"Sepagi ini?"

"Sudah siang, kau saja yang seperti bayi"

"Jam 10? Kenapa kau tak bangunkan aku?"

"Kau terlihat capek sekali."

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Malas sekali rasanya, aku membuka koperku. Kaos ini, aku ambil kaos yang berlengan pendek itu. Aku sampirkan ke tubuh Satsuki. "Ini, tunggu aku dulu. Aku mau mandi dulu. Sehabis itu temani aku sarapan. Baru kita bermain di pantai" ucapku padanya sambil membuang muka. Tadi pertama kalinya aku melihat Satsuki menggunakan baju renang seperti itu. Apa dia tak tahu? Di pantai itu banyak cowok normal. Kenapa ia hendak menggunakan baju seperti itu? Bilasan terakhir, aku memakai bajuku. Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi...

"Satsuki, kenapa kau malah berbaring di tempat tidur dengan baju seperti itu?" ucapku seraya menutup mataku

"Aku masih capek karena perjalanan yang cukup lama. Jadi, aku ingin tiduran dulu"

"Pakai bajuku!"

"He?"

"Aku tak mau kau keluar dengan baju renang itu, makanya aku meminjamkan kaosku padamu"

"Hora, lihat Daiki-kun. Bajumu kebesaran di pakai aku"

"Setidaknya lebih bagus. Pakai juga celana. Pendek juga tidak apa-apa"

"Aku kan mau renang Daiki-kun. Jadi aku pakai baju renang ini saja ya. Riko juga pakai baju renang seperti ini loh"

"Riko? Kalau dia sih tidak apa-apa"

"Ha? Daiki jahat"

"Hey, 'itu'mu lebih besar dari Riko"

"Daiki-kun hentai" ucapnya sambil menutupi 'itu'

"Riko? Ada Riko juga?"

"Iya, tim basket Seirin juga berlibur kemari"

"Jangan lepas baju itu"

"Aku kan mau renang"

"Banyak cowok normal disana. Kamu tidak boleh pakai baju renang itu"

Saat yang ditunggu tiba, bermain di pantai. Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tak bermain di pantai. Satsuki masih dengan tampang manyunnya di belakangku. Ia membawa bungkusan kado di tangannya. Aku sengaja berjalan di depannya karena disuruh olehnya. Ku lihat Riko berdiri di belakang Midorima membawa kue. Siapa yang ulang tahun? Oh, Midorima yang ulang tahun. Semuanya tampak bahagia di hari itu. Kecuali aku, yang hatinya sedang terbakar api cemburu. Semuanya bermain hingga malam tiba. Kami semua berkumpul di penginapan yang disewa Kagami cs. Luas sekali, ternyata mereka semua tidur satu ruangan. Mereka tidur menggunakan futon. Bukan itu yang ingin ku ceritakan, tapi game yang akan kami mainkan ini. Game yang menjadikan cerita ini seru. Truth or dare...

"Truth or dare?" ucap Riko pada Junpei

"Truth" jawab Junpei

"Jika kau jadi wanita. Siapa cowok di ruangan ini yang ingin kau pacari?" tanya Riko

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" tolak Junpei

"Sudah, jawab saja. Daripada kau di hukum" jawab Kagami

"Ku... Kuroko" jawab Junpei dengan pipi memerah

Semuanya menertawakan Kuroko yang depresi di ujung ruangan itu.

"Izuki, truth or dare?" tanya Junpei

"Dare" jawab Izuki

"Cium siapa saja yang ada di ruangan ini!"

"He?" balas semuanya

Balas dendam Junpei sungguh kejam

"Jahat sekali, aku kan udah punya pacar" jawab Izuki

"Cowok juga tidak apa-apa" jawab Junpei sambil nyengir licik dan memainkan kacamatanya

"Kissu..." Izuki mencium Kuroko

Kuroko semakin depresi di sudut ruangan.

"Baiklah, aku akan membalas sang biang kerok semua ini. Riko, truth or dare?" ucap Izuki dengan tangan mengepal dan berapi-api.

"Are? Riko hilang?" ucap Kise

Game ini berlanjut tanpa Riko. Sungguh licik perempuan itu. Aku perhatikan, Satsuki tertawa lepas saat bercanda seperti ini. Rupanya Satsuki sudah berubah. Tidak seperti saat SMP. Dulu, saat SMP ia tak pernah bersosialisasi dengan teman sekelas apalagi yang bukan. Aku tak pernah melihatnya bicara dengan orang lain, selain Midorima. Aku yang pernah berteman dengannya saja tak pernah disapa. Memang, kelas satu SMP aku hidup di Kyoto. Tapi, apakah Satsuki melupakanku dalam waktu satu tahun itu?

"Kuroko, truth or dare?" ucap Kise yang mukanya sudah di coreng-coreng

"Truth" jawab Kuroko masih dengan muka depresi

"Apa yang sangat ingin kau lakukan sekarang ini?" tanya Kise

"Nembak cewek" jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar

"Are?" tanggap semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Kuroko berdiri menghampiri Satsuki. Membuatku cemburu sekali. Ia menarik Satsuki agar berdiri menghadapnya.

"Satsuki, truth or dare?" tanya Kuroko

"Truth" jawab kekasihku

"Siapa cowok yang kamu cintai?" tanya Kuroko

Apa? Kuroko berani sekali bertanya seperti itu pada cewekku. Iya, pantas aja sih. Hanya Midorima yang tahu kalau Satsuki berpacaran denganku. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatku takut. Aku takut bila jawaban Satsuki bukan aku. Aku takut mengetahui kenyataan bila Satsuki itu tidak mencintai aku. Aku masih takut meski aku sudah tahu.

"Ano... Orang yang merebut first kissku" jawab Satsuki

Apa? Selama berpacaran dengan Satsuki aku tak pernah macam-macam dengannya. Tapi ia mengakui pernah ciuman? Siapa orang itu? Hatiku semakin remuk. Tapi, kenapa Satsuki malah menjawabnya dengan senyum malu. Apa dia tak menganggapku ada disini?

"Satsuki, meski aku bukan orang yang mengambil ciuman pertamamu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" ucap Kuroko

Aku sudah benar-benar cemburu. Mukaku argh sudah tak bisa aku deskripsikan lagi. Disaat semuanya menyeru agar Satsuki menerima Kuroko, aku mengendap-endap keluar dari ruangan itu. Hatiku sakit sekali. Bila bukan Kuroko yang menciumnya pertama kali. Lantas siapa? Apakah Midorima? Sial. Aku sakit karena kalah begini. Aku berjalan menyusuri pantai, dan saat aku berjalan di pantai. Ada hal yang membuat hatiku semakin remuk. Midorima Shintaro dan Riko Aida sedang berciuman mesra di pinggir pantai itu. Aku langsung naik darah. Aku langsung menarik Midorima dan menonjok mukanya.

**Aomine's POV end**


	6. Chapter 6

Are? Tetsuya menembakku? Aku harus jawab bagaimana? Aku kan sudah punya pacar. Semua orang di ruangan ini menyeru 'Terima... terima...' Argh Daiki-kun taskete... Are? Daiki-kun sudah menghilang dari ruangan ini. Apakah Daiki-kun ngambek? Kenapa ngambeknya sama aku?

"Apakah kau perlu waktu untuk memikirkan jawabanmu? Tanya Tetsuya

"Tidak, kau tak perlu menunggu" jawabku

"Jadi?"

"Minna, maaf telah menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya aku dan Daiki telah berpacaran" jawabku sambil membungkuk kearah mereka semua

"Are?" ucap semuanya yang ada di ruangan itu

"Pantas saja kalau tadi siang kau mengenakan baju Aomine" ucap muka kucing

"Kalian tidur satu ruangan semalam, jangan-jangan kalian" ucap Kise

"Hey, tidak. Aku belum macam-macam dengan Daiki" ucapku meyakinkan mereka

"Satsuki tak berbohong" ucap Akashi sambil mengecek denyut nadiku

"Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?" ucap Tetsuya dengan puppy eyesnya

"Hampir dua tahun" ucapku

"Ha? Dua tahun? Pantas saja kalian terlihat mesra sekali. Aku kira kamu menyukai Kuroko" jawab Kagami

"Dari mananya?" tanya Teppei

"Dia manja sekali saat bersama Kuroko" jawab Kagami

"Bukannya aku sok tahu. Tapi memang aku yang sudah berpengalaman pacaran" ucap Izuki

"Apa hubungannya? Dasar kau, Senpai yang sombong" ucap Kagami

"Kalian seperti anak kecil. Aku sudah tahu dari dulu kalau mereka berpacaran" ucap Mu-kun

"Are? Murasakibara yang kaya anak kecil menceramahi kita masalah pacaran?" ucap Kagami

"Melihat Momoi dan Aomine bersama seperti melihat kaa-san dan tou-sanku" ucap Mu-kun

"Minna, tutup kuping kalian" ucapku

"Huaaaa... Kaa-san Tou-san" tangis Mu-kun

"Saat Mu-kun teringat orang tuanya pasti akan menangis. Kalian tahu kan sifat Mu-kun yang kekanak-kanakan?" ucapku

"Hey, Daiki sedang berkelahi dengan Midorima" ucap Furihata

Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sampai berkelahi? Aku malah asik sendiri dengan mereka disini. Aku langsung berlari menuju tepi pantai. Sesuai perkiraanku dan benar disana. Kami semua mencoba melerai Daiki dan Midorima yang sedang bergelut. Aku bingung sendiri kenapa bisa seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku memegangi kepala Daiki dan menenangkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Harusnya kau menenangkan Midorima!" ucap Daiki yang semakin membuatku bingung

"Brengsek kau Daiki, kenapa tiba-tiba kau memukulku?" ucap Midorima

"Karna kau berciuman dengan Riko!" ucap Daiki

"Are?" sahut semuanya

"Minna, jangan permasalahkan Midorima dan Riko!" ucap author

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa salah bila aku berkencan dengan cewek yang lebih tua? Ucap Midorima

"Sadar Midorima! Satsuki mencintaimu!" ucap Daiki

Semuanya yang ada di tempat kejadian tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucapku

"Apa maksudku? Satsuki, aku lelah. Sebenarnya aku lelah berpacaran denganmu selama ini. Kau mencintai orang lain bukan aku. Selama ini aku mencoba menghindar darimu agar kau memutuskan hubungan denganku dan kau bisa berpacaran dengan Tetsuya yang mengerti perasaan wanita atau Midorima yang sebenarnya bukan anak kandung bibimu!" ucap Daiki dengan wajah berpeluh

"Kau bersikap dingin karena kesalah pahaman itu?" ucapku

Aku memeluk Daiki, aku tak mempedulikan orang di sekitarku. Bahkan, tak ku pedulikan orang-orang tolol di sini yang justru memakan popcorn dengan mata berair. Memang mereka pikir ini drama telenovela? Meski Daiki mencoba melepaskan pelukanku, aku menahannya sekuat tenagaku.

"Daiki, yang aku cintai adalah orang yang menciumku pertama kali. Apakah kau lupa saat kita berumur delapan tahun? Kau menciumku kan?" ucapku

"Aomine, aku salud denganmu" ucap Kagami dengan menjempoli Daiki

"Jangan merusak suasana, Aho!" ucap Riko

"Daiki, perhatikan wajahku dan wajah Satsuki" ucap Midorima sambil melepas kacamatanya

"MMMMMIIIRIIIP!" ucap semuanya

"Midorima, hentikan. Cukup kau dan aku.." cegahku

"Tidak, kupikir tak masalah jika semuanya tahu bahwa kau dan aku ini saudara kembar" ucap Midorima

"Nani?" ucap Daiki disertai orang di sekitar yang tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Gomenasai" ucap Daiki seraya mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

Semua orang di sekitar kami menghela nafas lega. Daiki-kun yang bodoh. Selama ini dia memendam rasa cemburu itu seorang diri. Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Apa aku juga sama bodohnya dengan Daiki-kun? Yang tak menyadari perasaan cemburunya yang meluap-luap itu?

"Kenapa kau menangis?" ucap Midorima pada Riko

"Menyentuh banget, aku salud sama authornya" ucap Riko

"Kalian juga?" ucap Midorima kaget

"Kau tak mengerti perasaan kami yang tak dianggap selama ini oleh mu, Momoi, dan Ahomine" ucap Kise, Akashi, Kuroko, dan Mu-kun kompak.

Tak ku pedulikan lagi tingkah orang-orang di sekitar kami yang merusak suasana. Yang ku pedulikan hanyalah baka baka Daiki. Daiki melonggarkan pelukannya dan pluk... Kissu... dia menciumku di depan semuanya. Aho... Apa tak paham tentang privasi? Setelah kejadian di pantai itu, aku menghabiskan waktu dengan Daiki tersayang.

Aku dan Daiki berpisah tempat tinggal karena dia melanjutkan pendidikannya di akademi kepolisian Jepang. Selama lima tahun itu, aku juga melanjutkan pendidikanku di bangku kuliah. Waktu lima tahun itu terasa sangat lama tanpa kehadiran Daiki di tiap hariku. Aku jadi merindukan masa-masa SMA. Selama tiga tahun aku tinggal bersama Daiki di apartemen yang sama.

Dua tahun setelah wisudaku...

Nging... nging... Aku sedang membersihkan lantai rumah kontrakan ini dengan vacum cleaner.

"Satsuki..." teriak Daiki dari ruang makan

"Nani?"

"Sudah kubilang duduk saja"

Aku tak mengindahkan ucapan suamiku itu. Iya, kami sudah satu tahun hidup bersama sebagai suami dan istri. Vacum cleaner yang sedang aku gunakan mati. Ternyata Daiki-kun yang mencabut colokannya. Aku diomelin habis-habisan oleh Daiki-kun. Aku hanya manyun-manyun ga jelas.

"ning nong" bel rumah berbunyi

Aku bangkit dari sofa dan langsung membuka pintu. Ada Riko-can, Midorima, Kiseki No Sedai juga, dan ha? Siapa yang mengundang Kagami cs?

"Aku yang mengundang mereka, minna silahkan masuk" ucap Daiki

"Wah, perutmu sudah besar Satsuki?" ucap Riko

"Iya, bayinya bergerak-gerak terus" balasku

"Kau sudah ambil cuti?" tanya Midorima

"Iya, habis Daiki menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat mengambil cuti. Gak sabaran banget" jawabku sambil manyun

"Ahomine banget" ucap Kise

"Haha... Ahomine tetaplah aho" ucap Riko

"Apa Riko-chan? Namaku sekarang sudah berganti menjadi Aomine juga. Jangan bercanda seperti itu lagi. Sudah ada penerus Aomine di dalam kandunganku" ucapku sambil mencubit pipi Riko

"Are? Kau gemukan?" godaku

"Kau sudah hamil juga?" sahut Daiki

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberi kejutan pada kalian. Tapi sudahlah" ucap Midorima

"Omedeto gozaimasu" ucap Kagami dan lainnya

"Sudah USG? Apa jenis kelaminnya?" tanya Riko

"Kembar cowok cewek" jawabku

"Selamat ya, semoga bisa lahir dengan selamat. Bagaimana perasaanmu menjelang kelahiran?" tanya Riko

"Takut" jawab ku

"Are? Kau kan dokter. Kenapa takut darah?" tanya Mu-kun

"Bukan begitu. Menurutku sih, yang merasa takut itu bayinya. Perasaan itu juga dirasakan olehku dan Satsuki" jawab Daiki

"Aomine banget" ucap Kise

"Iya, kata-katanya tak bisa kumengerti" ucap Akashi

Semuanya tertawa mengetahui kebodohan kami. Siang itu kami bercanda gurau bersama. Teringat olehku masa-masa SMA. Saat Daiki mendiamkanku karena cemburu buta. Aho... Kini dia sudah menyandingku. Sudah menjadi kepala keluargaku. Daiki-kun, ternyata kau pencemburu yang moe-moe.

-The End-


End file.
